In the related art, this type of gas meter illustrated in FIG. 9 is known. In FIG. 9, gas meter 1 is configured to include meter inlet 2, flow rate measurer 3, meter outlet 4, and connection member 5 which connects flow rate measurer 3 and meter outlet 4 to each other (for example, refer to PTL 1).
In this case, gas indicated by each arrow flows from meter inlet 2 into the meter outlet 4 by way of measurement flow path 6 of flow rate measurer 3 and flow path 7 configured to be located inside connection member 5.
According to this example in the related art, flow rate measurer 3 is configured to use a propagation time of ultrasonic waves. However, various measurement methods such as a thermal method and a fluidic method can be used.